Into The Woods
by WhisperWeeper
Summary: While waiting for America to show up for their first date, England goes and take a walk through the woods. Fluff, there's an owl. USxUK


_**Into The Woods**_

**England x America**

…**xXx…**

An earthy breeze blew lightly through the air, leaves scuttling over the ground, and the sun barely peeked around a cluster of gray clouds. The Brit gave a sigh and sipped at his tea, watching as a robin flew by. The hyacinths and poppies in the flower beds waved at him, their bright colors seeming to smile at him. But it seemed that not even the beautiful scenery could calm his nerves.

He gave a glance to his watch. America was late.

England set his empty teacup down on the woven table beside him and stood. He straightened out his dress shirt fretfully and looked through the sliding glass door back into his home. Nope, the American wasn't there. _It's just like him to be late,_ he grumbled inwardly. They were supposed to be going on their very first date, so not only was he incredibly tense but he was also starting to get a bit annoyed at his date's tardiness.

He glanced out to the forest again, debating. Maybe he could take a walk while he waited for the man. Clear his head a bit.

Nodding to himself, the gentleman stepped off his porch and treaded across the soft, damp ground. Crossing the threshold through the trees, the light dimmed and everything seemed fresh around him. It had been quite awhile since he'd gone for a walk through the woods. He missed all of the little creatures that used to greet him, happily bounding up for a pet and then scampering away.

A familiar sounding _hooo_ caught his attention and he tilted his head up to the left, catching sight of a small owl. The bird fluttered his wings at him, showing off the flashy white and tawny spots. Bright yellow eyes stared down at him.

England found his muscles relaxing and he smiled. He lifted his arm out towards the owl. "Hello there, Mr. Owl," he cooed, beckoning the animal to come to him.

The owl gave a slow blink, _hooo_ing loudly at him. The creature stayed back, though.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He frowned a bit and held his arm out more. "Won't you walk with me?"

The bird flapped its wings and hopped off of the branch it was on, gliding over to him and landing expertly on his arm. It folded its wings, settling down on the cotton sleeve and turning to look at him again. The Brit grinned happily and began to walk farther into the forest.

"It's a lovely day out today, isn't it?" he chatted to the owl. "I mean, it's not raining. There's a nice breeze, it's not too cold, all of the animals are out. I think it's a pretty fine day. But . . ."

The bird _hooo_ed at him softly, cocking its head.

England's gaze lowered to his feet and his pace slowed. He thought of how America still hadn't shown up yet. His mind flickered back to when he had confessed his love to the American . . .

…**xXx…**

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second!" America sputtered, blues eyes wide. He waved his hand at him. "I just—I mean! What did you just say?"_

_ England blushed and looked away from him, rubbing his arm bashfully. "I said I love you, y-you twit." His heart fluttered, green eyes glancing up into blue bashfully._

_ America gaped at him as a moment of silence passed between them. The Brit shuffled from foot to foot uneasily, not sure what the blonde was going to do now. He'd laid his heart out on the line and he was just standing there! What if he was going to laugh at him? Oh he would kill the American if he did that, but he didn't put it past him. What if he was—_

_ Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him up against a broad chest. The fuzzy collar of the blonde's bomber jacket tickled his nose as his cheeks flushed a bright pink. His arms trembled slightly as he hugged the man back, burrowing his hot face into the leather material. He secretly hoped America couldn't hear his heart hammering._

_ "So," America started, his fingers running through the gentleman's hair. "Does this mean we're . . . a couple now?"_

_ England's cheeks heated up even more. "O-Only if you want to."_

_ America huffed, pulling back. The Brit wouldn't meet his gaze, instead finding the floor completely enthralling. A pair of lips pressed against his cheek instantly brought those emeralds back up, though. The American laughed at the other country's expression—his ears we're even a bright red—and cupping the cheek he just kissed._

_ "Then let's go on a date!"_

…**xXx…**

"Yeah, and you're still not here," England complained to the bird on his arm. He checked his watch again as the memory faded. His heart sunk a bit. This didn't feel like a good sign to their relationship. "Maybe he chickened out. Bloody fool."

_Hooo._ The owl stared at him sympathetically, if you could call it that. Its yellow eyes were half-lidded and it looked more like a glare. The Brit reached out tentatively with a finger and petted the top of the bird's head, allowing a small smirk. Its feathers were really soft.

"At least you're here," he muttered to it.

It turned its head to the side and lifted up its wing, seeming like it was pointing behind him. One of the owl's eyes winked at him before it gave another _hooo_ and launched from his arm and into the air. A sudden breeze plus the bird's departure caused him to shiver slightly. He stared as the owl disappeared among the trees in mock irritation. "Well, what a way to prove me wrong."

Something warm came down on his shoulders and he jumped out of fright.

"Dude, who are you talking to?"

England spun around quickly to face the American. He was dressed up in a suit and tie, like him, but minus the coat that he had draped over the man's shoulders. He clutched the black material close to him, his voice shaking. "N-No one. Bollocks, you scared me!"

"Sorry, Iggy."America gave a goofy grin at him, adjusting his glasses. "Are you sure you weren't talking to anyone? It wasn't one of your imaginary friends, was it?"

He ignored the nickname but not the playful jab at his friends. "I keep telling you that they're not imaginary! And for your information, I was talking to an owl this time, not Minty," he retorted crossing his arms and looking defiantly up at the taller man.

"So, um, you . . . you were talking to a-an owl?" The American covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Dude, you've got problems."

"I do not!" he protested. Seeing as though the man was about to burst into laughter at him, he changed the subject. "For the record the only reason I'm out here in the first place is because _YOU_ are late!"

America swallowed his snickers as the gentleman turned his flustered gaze out into the forest, burying the side of his face in the coat collar he'd gave him. He looked so cute when he was angry, and wearing his jacket. A picture flashed through his mind of the country wearing nothing _but_ that jacket. He had to clear his throat, nearly choking on the image. "U-Um, I was getting all of the last minute things done for our amazing first date. That is," he paused, happy that the Brit was looking at him again. "Unless you don't want to go. If you wanna spend some more time with your owl friend then I can cancel, if you want."

Emerald eyes widened. "No! I-I mean—um, no." He sank deeper into the warm, black material, embarrassment washing over him yet again. "W-We can go now."

England began to walk back down the path towards his house, the blonde walking beside him. America chuckled and twined his fingers with the other's, placing a small kiss to his temple. The gentleman blushed harder, hiding his face in the jacket again.

"Iggy, if you're cold I could always just hug you," the American stated jokingly. "You don't have to make-out with my coat."

England stopped walking for a moment, turning to him. His bright green eyes were edgy but his voice was determined. "Then give me a proper kiss."

A light pink actually dusted America's cheeks as he tried to roll his baby blues nonchalantly. "You're so demanding, Arthur." He cupped the Brit's cheeks, loving the tiny quiver that went through him as he said his name, and leaned down.

Their lips touched sweetly, and a low _hooo_ echoed in the distance.

…**xXx…**

**Nuttin' but fluff! 3 R&R pwease!**

**~WhisperWeeper**


End file.
